1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a screen display method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Various display devices have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-223426 discloses an information display device that performs a display process such as enlargement and reduction on the basis of a control signal generated by a combination of inputs from a pair of touch panels.